deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Juramentado
Juramentado, in Philippine history, refers to a male Moro swordsman who attacked and killed targeted Christian police and soldiers, expecting to be killed himself, the martyrdom undertaken as an unorthodox form of personal jihad. Unlike an amok, who commits acts of random violence against Muslims and non-Muslims alike, a juramentado was a dedicated, premeditated, and sometimes highly-skilled killer who prepared himself through a ritual of binding, shaving, and prayer in order to accomplish brazen public religious murder armed only with edged weapons. For generations, warlike Moro tribes had successfully prevented Spain from fully controlling the areas around Mindanao and the Sulu Archipelago, developing a well-earned reputation as notorious seafaring raiders, adept naval tacticians, and ferocious warriors who frequently demonstrated extraordinary personal bravery in combat. While Moro forces could never match opponents' firepower or armour, such bands used intelligence, audacity and mobility to raid strongly defended targets and quickly defeat more vulnerable ones. One extreme asymmetric warfare tactic was the Moro juramentado. Candidates, known as mag-sabil, "who endure the pangs of death," were selected from Muslim youth inspired to martyrdom by the teaching of Imams. Parents were consulted before the young men were permitted by the sultan to undergo training and preparation for Parang-sabil (the path to Paradise). After an oath taken, hand on the Qur'an, the chosen took a ritual bath, all body hair was shaved, and the eyebrows trimmed to resemble "a moon two days old." A strong band was wrapped firmly around the waist, and cords wrapped tightly around the genitals, ankles, knees, upper thighs, wrists, elbows, and shoulders, restricting blood flow and preventing the mag-sabil from losing too much blood from injury before accomplishing his gruesome task. Clad in white robe and turban, the chosen youth would polish and sharpen his weapons before action. At the moment of attack, the mag-sabil would approach a large group of Christians, shout "La ilaha il-la'l-lahu" ("There is no god but Allah"), draw kris or barong and then rush into the group swinging his sword. The attack was not a suicide as such, for the Qur'an forbids such action, but an attempt to enter Paradise with the spilled blood of numerous enemies of the faith, knowing certain death was a consequence of the act. After death, the mag-sabil's body was washed and again wrapped in white for burial. In the unlikely event the mag-sabil survived his attack, it was believed his body would ascend to Paradise after forty years had passed. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Berserker (SPARTAN 119) *'Berserkergang:' *'Juramentado:' Five Berserkers stood around a campfire, reciting ancient chants, working themselves into a rage for the coming battle. Suddenly, a shout was heard over the chants: "La ilaha il-la'l-lahu" ("There is no god but Allah"- though the Vikings obviously had no idea what it meant"). The Berserkers turned to see five juramentadoes charge out of the forests swords in hand. The nearest juramentado lunged at a berserker with a panabas and brought down the blade, cleaving through the man's shoulder, into his chest. The Viking fell to the ground, dead . The other four berserkers drew their weapons and charged at the juramentadoes in a furious rage. A berserker armed with a Dane axe brought the weapon down on the juramentado who killed his fellow with a furious roar. The juramentado tried to block with his panabas, but the axe simply snapped the handle of the weapon in half and kept going, splitting the Juramentado's skull. A few feet from the other berserker, as Juramentado armed with a kampilan slashed at another berserker, this one wielding a broadsword. The Viking blocked the blow and retaliated, thrusting his sword through the Juramentado's chest, roaring as he did so. The thick bandaging of the Juramentado meant the blow did not kill him instantly, but he was still bleeding out. As a last strike, the juramentado drew a kalis and thrust it through the berserker's neck. Seconds later, the juramentado finally bled out. Both warriors fell dead. Another juramentado ran at a berserker, swinging a barong. The Viking tried to the swing his sword at the juramentado at the same time, but the juramentado sidestepped the attack and swung his parang with such force that it chopped off the berserker's right arm. The berserker did not seem to notice, except perhaps that his shouts of rage got louder as he drew his knifr with his remaining hand, rushing forward and slashing the juramentado's throat in a spray of blood. As the now one-armed berserker stood over the fallen juramentado, however, another juramentado charged in, kampilan in hand, and made a wide slashing attack that severed the head of the unaware berserker. The last two surviving berserkers charged at the kampilan-wielding juramentado and took a great swing of his axe, but the juramentado blocked with his sword. Unfortunately for the juramentado, the second Viking was on to him, wildly swinging his longsword, slicing off the juramentado's arm and leaving a gash across his chest. The berserker than finished off his enemy with a thrust through the chest. The final juramentado charged at the two berserkers, however, the one with the Dane axe raised the weapon over his head and threw it at the juramentado, catching him in the face with the blade and causing him to fall forward, the axe still embedding his skull. The berserker retreived his axe, before both of the surviving berserkers raised their blood-stained blades in the air and gave a wild yell. WINNER: Berserkergang Expert's Opinion The berserker won this battle because of his superior weapons, as well and the pain-reducing and strength-increasing effects of the berserk state. The juramentado, while more mentally aware, was not able to counter a crazed, well-armed, bloodthirsty enemy. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Battle vs. Zande Warrior (by Sir William Of Chalitton) In a small village,the Zande warriors are preparing for battle.They are prepared for what do the Europeans there says to be,"Juramentado".The Zandes are sharpening their teeth and weapons.And they heard a sound of,"La ilaha il-la'l lahu" (There is no god but Allah) and finally the Juramentados emerge from nowhere but one of the Zandes are already preparing the Makrigga spear and stabs the first incoming Juramentado Zande 5 Juramentado 4 The other Juramentado draws his Barong and Kali and stabs the Zande wildly until it bleeds out and die Zande 4 Juramentado 4 A Zande shots the Botto And Pima to the Juramentado and finishes it by throwing the Kpinga to the Juramentado's head Zande 4 Juramentado 3 The other Juramentado emerges with a Panabas and decapitates a Zande.Another Zande was using the Makrakka shotel and again decapitates the Juramentado Zande 3 Juramentado 2 The two Juramentados rushes to 2 Zandes and cuts it down with the Kampilan and finishes them with their Bow and Arrow Zande 1 Juramentado 2 The last Zande throws again his Kpinga to a Juramentado and falls Zande 1 Juramentado 1 The Zande picks up his Kube shield and Makrakka and the Juramentado draws a Panabas and Kali.The Juramentado rushes and slashes the Kube shield and nearly rips it into pieces with the Panabas and then stabs it with the Kali.The Zande counters by slashing the Makrakka to the Juramentado's stomache.But the Ritual bindings delayed the Juramentado's death.The Juramentado kicks the Kube shield away and advances to the Zande.The Zande spots a Makrigga lying in the floor and quickly picks it up and stabs it to the Juramentado's head. Zande 1 Juramentado 0 Finally the Zande shouts in victory and pumps his fists.Nothing matches the North African barbarians. Winner: Zande Expert's Opinion The Zandes win because their Iron Age weapons were better than the Juramentado's other iron weapons although both are the same in material and the Botto and Pima's poison effect along with the Kpinga. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zulu Warrior (by Tybaltcapulet) A Zulu warrior named Bheka crouching in the grasslands prepared to scout out a neighboring tribe's village. The village he lived in was suffering from a lack of food and the enemy village had plenty.Bheka's mission was to see just how worth it the battle would be.But Bheka would come across a terrifying sight to behold from the shadows. Agapito, a Moro Juramentado was just finishing his prayer to Allah.La ilaha il-la'l-lahu(There is no god but Allah) he chanted over and over again. Agapito was separated from his comrades after a long trip on sea where he ended up deserted on the coast of So 4th h Africa, close to the Zululand. He needed to destroy these heretics as best as possible before his inevitable demise. He then saw his chance as Bheka was slowly slinking around careful not to be heard by others but not realizing he had been seen. Agapito drew his Kampilan and again screamed his chant before immediately charging into the Zulu, completely forgetting about his bow. Bheka, totally alarmed threw his Iwisa and hit Agapito's kneecap stunning his momentarily. This angered Agapito further and he decided to keep going anyways. He swung his Kampilan and cut the side of Bheka's arm. Bheka quickly stabs Agapito in the lower leg and tries to retreat while holing him off. At the same time the Iklwa and the Kampilan are knocked out of their hands forcing them to do to their short range options. Bheka being the quicker man was easily able to get to high ground first and ready his Axe. Meanwhile Agapito lagged behind with his Barong out and ready. He tackled Bheka then tried to go for the kill but was stabbed in the behind. As Agapito clutched his buttocks, Bheka swung his axe hitting Agapito squarely in the shoulder. The Moro soldier then wildly swung his Barong, hitting thin air. Bheka then jumped in the air over Agapito's head and threw his axe at his back this time making his enemy finally fall. He laughed and whispered in his ear"Ubonakala ucela ukufa, akunjalo?"(You seem to be asking for death right?). He then decapitated him with the axe, killing Agapito instantly. "Khona-ke yilokho othola khona"(Then that is what you receive) he morbidly responds. He then screams " ZULU!,ZULU!,ZULU!",and goes back to his scouting mission. Winner: Zulu Expert's Opinion While the Juramentado was a bulkier warrior with arguably better weapons he fell short in almost everything else. His tactics and mentality were not conducive for battle and as a result of that was utterly outclassed as a warrior. The Zulu was faster, more deliberate with his attacks and was just a better overall warrior. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Juramentado Juramentado Juramentado Juramentado Juramentado Juramentado Juramentado Juramentado Juramentado Category:Cults Category:Filipino Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Modern Warriors